Pure As Snow
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: It is still unknown, yet lineless about his past, even until his death. One thing we sure know, no one wanted him. He was hated, and people tried to kill him. But then, a particular man took interest in him, and decided, that he wanted that boy for sure. My take of Haku's life from his point of view. Rated T for violence.


**Pure as Snow**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU, THAT THIS ONE-SHOT IS NON YAOI, THOUGH I MENTIONED ZABUZA IN THE CHARACTER LIST. THIS STORY IS MAINLY FOCUSING TO HAKU. NEXT, I OFFICIALY SUCKED UP THIS FIRST NARUTO FANFIC, THX.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED NARUTO, I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE KYUUBI**

_My name is Haku. I possess the power of bloodline limit, which allows me to control ice and water. People hated me. My father tried to kill me, and my neighbors hunted me. I was never needed in his world, but he wanted me._

I am Haku. I was born in a village, where there snowed a lot. As a child,I once had my family. My father and my mother loved me. My mother was an elegant, calm, and loving lady. She raised me with tender care. My father was a free-spirited, hard working, and cheerful man. He worked hard for this little family of ours. Our main occupation was farming, and we lived in an average house, but it was the best family I could have. I wouldn't ask for more, or less at that time.

During my early years, bloodline limit users were hated. They were accused, and treated inhumanly. My mother was one, though she kept a secret from us. Later on, I found out that I had that ability of my own. I could control the icy waters near my house. I was a member of Yuki clan. I thought I did something nice, since that special ability might be needed by people out there, but my mother did the contrary. She slapped me across my face, and her words hit me like a thousand of knifes.

"_Bad child! Why did you have that ability too?" _

I thought I could be useful, but all I did was making the woman I cared mad. She was enraged for a second, but the next thing she did was crying, and apologized to me as it could undo her slap on my cheek. Though she said sorry, I knew something wasn't right with this ability.

The next day, I hoped I could question her about my ice power, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched around my house, just to find a dozen of angry men, carrying various farming equipment like they were weapons. I spotted my father there, but I chose not to make any sound. I climbed a nearby tree, just to make sure what's going on.

I saw my mother, washing our clothes.

I knew that something was never right with that special ability I found out yesterday, and my anxiety turned out to be true. They were after my mother, and it was another fact, they marched up towards my mother. I froze. In any other minute, they would slaughter my mother, and when they were done with her, they would look up for me.

I knew I should run, but I've got nowhere to go. I stood there still. I didn't want to lose my mother, but I couldn't do anything to help her. She was an important person to me, yes I know, but my powers had just awakened and I still didn't know how to use it. So, there was me, standing on a branch, watching my father, with his tears ran down his cheeks killed my mother. I was scared, and soon I realized, my life was in danger as well.

I hopped down the tree. I must escape. I loved my father, but I couldn't change his and those villager's opinion of people who had bloodline limits. I decided that I must packed up my things and leave this village immediately, those men had done with my mother and was preparing to carry her body.

I watched her sadly as I marched to my house, but I had no time to mourn because of her death, if I did, I would be dead too. I gathered some food supply from the kitchen, but just to stop, because those men where already on my door. They cornered me, and I saw my father was given the honor to kill me.

"_I'm sorry, kid…"_

I heard him chanted a few words as tears rolled down his face, but I didn't catch his last words, since my consciousness was knocked away. In split second, I turned from your normal kid, Haku, into a wild beast. I couldn't feel my body, but from my distancing consciousness, I saw that I created ice pillars and killed my father. My legs went wild and soon, I was out of my village and got down town.

There, I scraped for life. I didn't manage to gather supplies, so I must look around trash cans for food, just like a stray cat. I realized, I wasn't needed anymore. I've got no one else in this world that I was living in. I didn't really care about my life anymore, maybe I'd just starve until death. The bridge that I was sitting on, was barely felt by my scraped skin.

Then, he walked by. A tall man with dark spiky hair walked down that bridge. From his appearance, I knew he was a shinobi, judging from his forehead protector (which not placed on his forehead), and his clothing. His mouth was bandaged, and apparently, he had no brows (he probably shaved the off). But what caught my attention, was his eyes. They were like mine, dark brown, and illuminated by the dim lighting.

I voiced up my opinion towards that older man, since probably those are my last words before I die because of exhaustion, and empty stomach.

"_Onii-chan has the same eyes like me…"_

To my surprise, he didn't jerk up or mock at me, or hit me, but his bandages wrinkled in such manner like someone was smiling. Immediately, my eyes lit up as he let go a raspy chuckle from under his bandages. He was a strange guy, but he took me after all.

"_You've got no one with you? Come with me."_

At least, that was what I heard, but soon after, Zabuza Momochi had become the most important part of my life. Zabuza-san wanted me, the thrown boy of the Yuki clan, which possessed the bloodline limit. I was grateful. I was happy that someone truly needed me.

One day after three months since he took me, he told me of his ambition to rule The Land of the Wave. Yes, I nodded, and told him the same answer, I was his tool, but what made me truly happy, he finally praised me, and patted my head.

"_Good child."_

Though the statement 'used as a weapon' sounded harsh, but it was his true intentions. I had understand during my first month taken by him that he didn't want me to be his friend, or a person to give him encouragement, he just wanted to use me as a tool, like I was a doll to him, but I didn't really mind. I was happy. He gave me a better life, and he saved my life. I've vowed to myself that I would protect Zabuza-san, the person that I really love and care about.

Years passed and he trained me to be his ultimate weapon, and soon, I learnt to invent my own techniques. He told me everything he knew, to make me into a perfect shinobi. But nonetheless, I was still a soft person at heart, and I couldn't stand hurting someone. Zabuza-san said that I was too nice, or too soft, but no matter how hard I tried to erase that particular trait, it won't come off.

Later on, Zabuza-san became an exiled ninja, thanks to his ambitions to rule The Land of Wave. I was his, so I trailed off with him and become one too. Though I didn't like violence, Zabuza-san made a deal with a mafia called Gatoh. I've warned him about him and my anxiety about his new boss, but then, he was the demon of the mist, it was hard to soften him up. As an exiled ninja, he kept on his trainings with me.

Then, those training paid off, I had excellent speed and balanced chakra, that almost matched his. I also learnt how to cure sick people using herbs and acupuncture. Later on, I learnt to develop my own jutsu. The highest achievement of mine was to be able to disguise as a hunter-nin without being caught. I wanted to make Zabuza-san proud of me, so I'd swore that I'm going to do everything that he told me.

Now, it was time to hunt another person Gatoh assigned for us. It was to search a particular old man, though Zabuza-san didn't mention who was him. The plan kind of worked well. Zabuza-san was fighting a silver-haired Konohagakure ninja alongside two younger boys, the yellow head and the blue head. They were a pretty lively group actually, since there was another ninja, which was a kunoichi, a pink-haired girl, that stood in front of an old man. I quickly recognize the man as the target, but since I was disguising as a hunter-nin, I must be in character, otherwise the whole plan would crumble.

Then the silver hair managed to put him to a critical stage, but to put him to a near death status, I threw some needles through his neck, since neck had not much muscle. I played my role as best as I could, and those Konohagakure ninjas believed my act. Well, that was a relieve, but I had another anxiety hunch that the silver head studied me and my acts for a while.

I treated Zabuza-san' wounds and listened to his complaints, mostly because of why I aimed for his neck. I blushed. His neck was the easiest place to attack and the less critical place to hit. But the truth was, I didn't want to scar his flawless body. It wasn't really nice for a weapon to hurt it's user, right?

Then I took him to Gatoh's base. That pricky old man kept persuading Zabuza-san and complained about him and stuffs. I glared. It turned out that my anxiety was true, Gatoh was such an annoying person, he even tried to touch Zabuza-san's precious body. Enraged, I snapped his hand and stopped his men' attacks in a flick. I didn't regret my acts.

Zabuza-san decided to train again after he got well. I wouldn't disappoint him. I should make some medicine to help him recover. I wrapped another bandages on his wounds and went to get some rest for myself. I could pick some plants tomorrow.

The next day, I walked around the woods early in the morning. As I collected various herbs, birds were chirping happily, and some even stopped by my shoulder. Maybe Zabuza-san was right, I was a soft person after all. Some birds flew away, and I checked to see what was going on. It turned out that they stopped by a sleeping boy. He was snoring lightly and I could see a trickle of drool on his chin. He had spiky, yellow hair, and orange tracksuit and bottoms that match. Then I saw his forehead protector. He was one of the ninjas from Zabuza-san's encounter yesterday. But I decided he was harmless, since I wasn't wearing my hunter-nin mask nor my forehead protector. I lightly tap his shoulder to wake him up.

He woke up with hurriedly and faced me quizzically, his drool still hanging on his chin. He probably mistook me as a lady, since he asked me then

"_Why are you doing such a tedious job like this early in the morning, lady?"_

I lightly answered 'picking herbs' and he was quite stupid for his age that I still needed to explain what were herbs. I shrugged it off. Maybe herbs weren't that popular in Konoha. Then he helped me as we chat. He was such a nice, cheerful, and hard working person. No wonder his chakra was warm, and soothing. But farther more, there was something sinister and dark. I toned down my research carefully, since it was possible that I was about to face him in the next battle. But I didn't lie that I like him, and he had that funny look when I told him about my opinion.

"_Someone can get really strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish."_

Then I finished picking up herbs faster thanks to him, and I decided I must tell him the truth about my gender. Again, he got that funny look when I told him. I giggled inwardly. If we met elsewhere, I believe we could have been friends. It was too bad that he was a Konohagakure ninja.

Though I didn't hold any grudge towards them, still, they were threat for Zabuza-san to complete his task from Gatoh. This time, we got quite reward if we done this well.

Great thing I picked up some herbs today. His wounds were recovering faster than I expected, Seemed that Gatoh was getting to his nerves. When he was pissed, he could be the demon that he was infamous of. I could sense, he couldn't wait to complete his mission and grab some reward.

And again, it all felt like a dream. We went to confront those Konoha ninjas. I was taken aback for a while, since Naruto, the one that I met in the woods earlier didn't join his little group. I felt relieved for a while that I wouldn't be killing him, but that thought made me under-estimate him. I always tried not to underestimate someone, but he was,_ truly_ dumb.

Apparently, he showed up last minutes and fought me alongside his friend. They must have shared a unique bond, from the way that boy protected Naruto-kun when he was knocked unconscious. I made sure I put that boy to a near death state, but I didn't kill him. Now I was sure Zabuza-san was right, I was too soft. I couldn't bring myself to kill them.

Then Naruto grew enraged. His sinister chakra that I sensed earlier showed itself out. It was terrifying. His chakra formed a shaped of a fox. It wasn't Naruto-kun anymore. It was like a beast taken over him. So it meant that the sinister chakra of his wasn't his, but the beast'. I was no match for him. So those rumors were true. Jinchuurikis do exist, and apparently, Naruto-kun was one, like the Yondaime Mizukage himself, Yagura-sama.

I hoped it wasn't late to surrender. I wasn't capable to fight him. I had failed of being Zabuza-san's weapon. I couldn't be his weapon, nor I could protect him. My only punishment was death. I voiced my punishment to Naruto-kun, and in a flick, his demonic chakra was gone, replaced by a normal Naruto-kun with his normal chakra.

It all felt like a dream. He was just about to kill me after raining me with mountains of questions, and I had to answer him with all my past, I felt a hunch, that Zabuza-san was in trouble. I grabbed his wrist, said 'sorry, I have to go' to him quickly, and in a flash, I appeared in front of Zabuza-san.

Flickering thunder-like chakra hit me.

Directly on my heart.

And pass my body.

So here I am, collecting the bits and pieces of energy I have, to raise my hand, grab the jounin's wrist, and try my best to wriggle his hand off my body. I've got nothing to lose. Just my life, probably, but Zabuza-san's live is much more important than mine. Images of my life flashed through my mind rapidly. I'm going to conserve the best moments in my pathetic life. My time isn't much.

Tears beading up in my eyes. My senses are slowly leaving me. But I refuse to cry. I am Zabuza-san's weapon. I'm not crying, when I'm still his weapon.

This is the time. I know Zabuza-san is going to strike me. I don't really care. Weapons are built to protect their masters. My consciousness slips away. This is the time.

Goodbye Everyone…

**A/N: This is way too long to be called a one-shot. I don't know why I started writing this, but I've always been a big fan of Haku. Anyway, seemed that my cousin's bet about Anko's death was wrong. In my country, Naruto just gone through Volume 59 (I guess), so Anko still appeared dead. But HE WAS WRONG. I read Naruto earlier on the internet, and she is still alive. Enough of my ranting, please review and review, and please be nice, this is my first Naruto fic.**

**-Laugh**


End file.
